Taken
by Ariel the hedgehog1
Summary: This is a dream I had but I desired to put this as a story… Ariel(OC) was enjoying her life as a G.U.N spy and working at a bakery.But what happens when mass murders are happening all across station leaving her and the killer alone. What happens when a black and red Hedgehog is looking for his mate. Will he succeed or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anybody except for Ariel and Violet

In the town of Station Square where was nearly peeking over the horizon stood a small yet big house. The house was beautiful with plenty of flowers around it. The inside of the house was quiet and dark. In the master bedroom laid a black figure. It was a female hedgehog. Her hair was scattered all over the bed as her chest rose up and down slowly. She was peacefully sleeping until she heard a knock at her door. An eyelid slid open to reveal beautiful baby blue eye. With a groan and a stretch she slowly sat up and got off her bed. When the knocks got louder she quickly yet slowly ran into to front door. She looked into to peep hole to reveal blue,pink, and purple. A sigh escaped her lips. She opened her to reveal one happy family.

Ariel's Pov

"Good morning aunt!" a small cheerful voice said. I slightly looked down to see a purple toddler hedgehog. A small smile formed on my lips as I squatted down to the toddlers level and was given a hug. "And good morning to you too Violet!" I said taking the toddler into my arms. I stood back up to face two adults.

"Good Morning Amy" I said giving Amy a side hug. I looked up to see a blue hedgehog with a weak smile.

"Sonic" I said patting sonic on his head like a pet. In return I got a few mumbles and growls. I step aside so the family can come inside.

"Have you watched the news this morning a mass murder was committed in eastern station square" Amy said taking a seat on the love seat. I gasped. That's weird nobody hasn't been reported killed in like forever.

"That's kind of strange if you ask me" I said I said sitting beside Amy. Sonic looked at with a glare as I glared back at him. Sonic and I are on bad terms. Amy tells me she thinks he cheating on him so she wanted me to spy on him. Of course she was right but I couldn't let her know. I saw Sonic and Sally together one day and I went up to them and "chatted"…more whoop there behinds. After I made a few threats Sonic hasn't done nothing wrong for the past month.

"Oh Sonic; I think Shadow is in the computer room,you can go on upstairs if you like."I said with a smirk. All he did was nod his head and walk upstairs.

When we heard the door close Amy looked at me with her eyes sparkling with interest.

"So Ariel how's it going with you and Shady" Amy asked putting her head in my lap. I giggled as started tickling her ears.

"Well we've been doing good except yesterday, Shadow was working all night…I had to go to bed all by myself"I said with a weak smile. Amy looked with a frown and then she looked at my neck with a smirk.

"What are you smirking at" I said a bit annoyed. Amy looked at and then she started to giggle.

I looked to my left to see Violet watching TV. "Violet honey would you like to water my flowers today?"I asked. Her emerald sparked with excitement.

"Really I can do it all by myself today she said running around the living room. I giggled and nodded my head. Before i could speak she tackled me into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you aunt your the best!" She said as she ran out the back door.

I looked and the pink hedgehog who was looking right back at me. " why were you looking at my neck like that Amy."I said with a slight glare. She laughed a little and pulled out a compacted mirror and handed it to me. I snatched it from her and opened it to reveal fang pricks all over my neck. A hugs blush formed on my muzzle as I pushed the tiny mirror back into Amy's hand. I looked at her as she started laughing. I fumed slightly and walked upstairs as Amy followed. We walked in the master bedroom to see the bed a mess.

" Ummmm I can explain." I said with nervous laugh. "You know you sleep sloppy." Amy said fixing my bed. "Yeah yeah yeah I already know." I said walking into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I got out I wrapped the the towel around my body and walked to my closet to find my clothes. I walked back into the bathroom and dried my body and hair which stops a little bit below my knees. I came out with my regular attire. A white crop,blue shorts,thigh high sock,and black and white high-top sneakers. I just put my wet hair into a high pony tail and walked downstairs with Amy.

Violet's Pov

I rushed outside to see beautiful flowers every where. I'm glad aunt Ariel lets me water them when we come over. I remember when I was one. Mommy brought me over here and I saw these beautiful flowers.i use to crawl around in then every time. When Aunt Ariel told me she can grow flowers I so amazed she made a little garden just for me in our backyard. I've i been taking care of them for 5 months now. Now that I'm 5 I can finally water them on my own. I was nearly done until I heard a thud. I turned around to a bloody body. I dropped the watering can and I screamed to the top of my lungs.

Me:Oh I wonder who it was

Amy: Why do i have to have the the child?*glare*

Me:Cause that's how I want it to be. *rolls neck*

*giant chocolate bar appears*

CB:Ariel come with me so we can have chocolate babies.

Me:*Drooling* ok *walks away*

Amy:*o_0* Please Read And Review


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's Pov

When I heard Violet scream i looked to see Ariel looking back at me. We both nodded. We both rushed out side to see Violet shaking beside my flowers. I look to my left to see a baby blue hedgehog,he was balled up. Amy went toward her daughter and I went toward the figure. I sniffed the air…that scent it's to familiar…

Ariel's Pov

"Trent" I said slowly waking him. He opened up an eyelid to reveal a gray eye. He groaned softly and flipped on his back. He winced slightly and revealed a small black hedgehog how was still visibly shaking…I told Amy to get Sonic and Shady to help Trent

"Trent what happen" I said getting on my knees beside him…he groaned softly as he lifted up his hand to hold mine. "I'm sorry Tiny I tried to save them" Trent said slightly Squeezing my hand. I looked him in the eyes before I could speak I felt tiny hands wrap around me. Sissy; Mommy and Daddy aren't waking up my baby Brother said. I could feel his tears wetting my shirt. I started shaking slightly. My tears were falling on the ground. I lifted Caiden up so he could wrap his arms around my neck. I hugged him back and I started crying uncontrollably. "Trent who did this?" I said my eyes were getting blurry as I looked a the baby blue hedgehog. "Green Hedgehog" he said before falling a sleep. Before I could speak I heard the patio door slide open and Three pair of shoes beside. I stood up and faced my family. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. I ran to Shadow and wrapped my arms around him and started crying. Shadow wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I felt Caiden wrap his arms around Shadow now. I felt my legs get weak as I clasped to the ground. "Why did this happen" I said pulling my came and sat beside me. "What are you going to do"Amy asked. I wiped my tears away and stood up. "I'm going to find this son of a bitch and kill him. "Shadow,Sonic take Trent in the house." I said the both nodded. I looked at Amy she already knew what her job was. With that we both walked in the house. I few minutes later I was getting to set out. I put on my G.U.N Jumpsuit and I put my hair in a ponytail. I went back into the closet and pulled out my machete. I kissed and held it to my heart. I walked downstairs to reveal Sonic waiting at the door,Shadow staring at was fixing up Trent. Violet was sleeping peacefully in her favorite chair. "Well you guys I should be back in a couple of days." I said walking to the door. Before I could reach for the door a felt a hand on my shoulder and i was turned around to only to have my lips crashed to another's. I sighed dreamily in the kiss until I released.

"Are your sure you don't want me to go?"Shadow asked. I smiled at him a gave him another kiss. "I got this besides me and sonic have our communicators." I said. I know Shadow isn't to thrilled for me to leave;After all I am his mate! "I love you Shady" I said nuzzling him. "I love you too" Shadow said returning the affections. I looked behind Shadow to look at Amy,Trent,Caiden, and Violet. I smile cat all them. "Shadow and Trent take good care of Amy and the kids. The both nodded. I gave Shadow one last Kiss and I turned to Sonic who was tapping his foot. I nodded to him and we walked outside. "Alright Sonic you take East and Western Station Square; and I'll take North and Southern Station Square. He nodded. We were about to depart until he said "Good luck and be safe." I turned slightly to say you too but he was already gone. I was nearly out the driveway until I heard panting behind me. I turned around to see Caiden running toward me. As soon as he was in front of me i picked him up

"Sissy don't leave me hear I want to go with you"Caiden pleaded. I looked him in the eyes to see getting watery. "I don't want you to get hurt Caiden I said kissing his cheek. His face was a slight red color. "But sissy I'm your baby brother I want to go with you, Your the only family I have left" he said in a low voice. I felt my heart flutter as I looked at the 4 year old. He wrapped his arms around me and and wrapped my arms around him. I squeezed him slightly. Caiden was right I'm the only real family he has…now. I sighed and I looked at him one last time. Before I put him to his feet.

"Alright C lets go!" I said holding his hand and walking the street. We are going to find this thug and we are going to show him not to mess with us

Me:Hi everyone *eating a baby chocolate bar*

Sonic:What The Hell! Why do these small chocolate bars have legs?

Me:oh these are my children…I umm ate the giant chocolate bar and now I have 3 kids.

Amy:ummm But your eating your children.!

Me:*eats another chocolate baby**shrugs* oh well.…Shadow darling please do the R&amp;R

Shadow:*growls*Please Read and Review*pulls gun out*Can I shoot her now.

Sonic:*puts hand on arm*Maybe later Shadow.

Shadow:*grumbles and walks away*


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel's Pov

Caiden and I were walking slowly around Station Square. There was nobody around except for the bodies and nearly dead people. I pulled out my machete and I hid Caiden behind my back. There was a green hedgehog just up a head. I walked up to him and put i my knife on his neck.

"Alright pal what the hell is your name and why are you killing all these people?" I asked the stranger it so I thought. "My name is Manic and hello to you to " he cockily. My eyes widened and I spun Manic around and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here Ariel shouldn't you be evacuating the city?" I looked around and I noticed a few people were running. I was so confused. "Manic why is everybody yrunning?"I said with a confused look.

"The killer has struct again and he's wiping out the city. It's getting so bad that mayor ordered everyone to evacuate to the city."Manic said. I noticed a little hedgehog poking her head over Manic's leg.

"Who's this little lady Manic?"I said squatting down in front of the little hedgehog.

"This is my daughter. présentez-vous beau(introduce yourself beautiful)" Manic spoke. The little hedgehog came from behind his leg and looked at me.

"salut mon nom est Nicole. vous avez de jolis yeux(hi my name is Nicole. You have pretty eyes) the little hedgehog spoke. She had ivory fur with peach skin on her muzzle and arms. Her eyes were a sparkling pink with gold flakes in them. She had on a pink and white polka dot dress with flats to go with it. Her hair was put into a bun with a polka dot ribbon. She is going to be a very beautiful girl.

"It's really nice to meet you Nicole and this my little brother Caiden." I said stepping out of the way. Caiden was looking at her intently with a blush forming on his muzzle. Caiden slightly waved and ran behind me. While I was talking to Manic; a white hedgehog came behind him with a baby carrier on her. She was white with ivory fur and peach skin like Nicole. Her eyes were a pink with gold flecks in them. Her hair stopped at her elbows and it was put into a messy bun. She had on some red jeans and a black top. She was barefooted but she had a pair of black heels in her hand. She was panting heavily.

"Manic J'ai cherché partout pour vous. Je suis arrivé juste à temps à la garderie pour ramasser Lenny quand un mec vert attrapé l'un des travailleurs en garderie."("Manic I've been looking all over for you. I arrived just in time at the daycare to pick up Lenny when some green guy grabbed one of the daycare workers.) That's a hint.

I looked down to Caiden who was quietly talking to Nicole. Every now and then she would try to hold his hand.

"Excuse me but can you tell me what he looks like?" I said in a hurry were losing daylight.

The white hedgehog looked at me. "He's green and I think he had a black jacket on that's all I remember before I ran out with Lenny." She said holding a pale green baby in her arms.

"By the way my name is Monique." The white hedgehog spoke. "I'm Ariel its nice to meet you Monique." I said nicely.

"Manic I suggest that you get your family out of here I have to find the killer." With a straight face. I turned from them and waited till Caiden got ready.

Caiden's Pov

Oh wow Nicole was very pretty i couldn't stop blushing. I looked at my sissy to see her facing away. I guess it was time to go.

" I have to go now I said with a weak smile. Nicole looked at me a frown and I could see her disappointment. Then all of sudden I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I kindly returned the hug then let go.

"Soyez prudent Caiden et assurez-vous trouver la personne qui a effectué tous les gens dorment.!" Nicole said giving me a kiss on the cheek. My whole face turned red as I watched Nicole run to her family as they all ran to the helicopters.

"Ready to go chubby?"my sissy said as she stuck her hand out. I nodded and took a hold of her hand. With that we ran toward the daycare center.

Amy's Pov

I watched as Shadow paced around the room. I tried to contact Sonic but I guess his watch didn't have connection. I know how Shadow feels, he should of went with her but I guess she wanted to go alone. I glanced at Shadow. I heard my watch beep for a incoming message. I pressed accept to see Manic's big face.

"Amy where are you I don't see you by any of the helicopters." Manic said in panic. I looked confused.

"What are you talking about Manic I'm at Ariel's house with Shadow" I said. Just from the look of Manic's face he was about to explode.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR AT ARIEL'S THE WHOLE TOWN IS EVACUATING…YOU GUYS NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Manic with panic.

"I'm not going anywhere until Sonic and Ariel come back" I said

"Amy please you have to leave you have a child for crying out loud I'm sure Sonic and Ariel will meet up soon." Manic said with a hint concern. I sighed he was right. I looked at Violet who was sleep on Trent's chest. He's still badly injured but he's conscious. And maybe he has enough strength to Chaos Control all of us out of here. But; I can't leave my mate and my best friend out of here or Shady. "Manic, Trent and Violet are coming I'm not coming till later I said walking over to the two sleeping hedgehogs.

"What do you mean your not coming till later?" Manic said. I slightly shook Trent to wake him up.

"I mean Manic; Shadow and I are you going stay until Ariel and Sonic come back." I said. I heard a sigh and a huff

"Alright Amy you take care and be careful you hear" Manic said in a fatherly fashion. "Yes dad and make sure you tell the family I said hello." I said before I hung up.

"Is it alright if I stay Shadow?" I asked even if he said no I would stay anyway. All he did was nod I turned toward Trent started talking.

"Trent I know your not healed all the way but I need you two to get out of here." I said as nicely as possible. I was about to speak again when to small arms wrapped around me.

"Please mommy let me go with you I won't get in the way I promise won't get in the way." Violet cried. I sighed

"Violet I know how much you want to go but I want you to be safe. What if you get hurt or I get hurt?" I know how much you love uncle T but I need you to take care of Uncle T cause he's hurt very badly. I looked over to Trenton who was wincing to get up.

I leaned in closer sand whispered into her ear. "Right now Uncle T is weaker than me" I whispered. "I heard that Amy" Trent growled refusing help from Shadow.

I glanced at Trenton again before turing back to Violet. "See what I mean Vi…what if Trent passes out… who will protect him I said with a sweet gave. Violet looked at Trenton before nodding Her head.

"Ok ill do it for you Mommy!Violet said" I smiled. "That's my girl.i said kissing violets cheek. I glanced at Trenton. I'm and Shadow were about the Chaos Emeralds. I'm sure Trent will take good care of Vi. If he doesn't I'm beat him till her turns purple…

"Alright mommy; me and Uncle T are about to leave the Violet hedgehog said with a small frown. I squatted down in front of her warped my hands around her and gave her a tight hug.

"I Love you Mommy the 5 year old spoke quietly into my quills. "I love you too Violet I said kissing her forehead." I let the purple hedgehog go and I watched her hold Trenton's hand. I looked up at Trenton and I nodded. He also nodded in understanding.

I stood back up to see the blue and Violet hedgehog disappear.

Me:"I know I know its lame bit hey at least it complete. Sonic and Shadow get to work *claps handsCHOP CHOP!"

Sonic:*on the pole* please read

Shadow*on the pole also* and review

Sonic and Shadow: for a Pole dance from the both of us* dancing on each other*

Amy and I:*nosebleed **falls out*


	4. Chapter 4

Attention Audience I'm in need of 6. Oc's. I will post more info at the end of this chapter…Later *tackles Shadow into hug*

Ariel's Pov

Caiden and I were running down the the street I can see the daycare center close by. I grabbed Caiden by the arm and I put him on my back. I picked up my speed a little until I heard a screech. Whoever that was is in a lot of pain. As soon as I opens the door the smell of blood burned my nose. I coughed slightly and I covered my face with my mask. The only thing visible were my baby blue eyes. I pulled out my machete and I looked down at Caiden.

"Alright chubs I want you to hide in the bathroom." I said quietly. "Whatever you do not come out until I come and get you alright?" I said with a serious tone. He nodded and he held his arms up for me to hug him. I smiled and picked him up and i wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you Caiden" I said softly. I felt him kiss my ear sweetly. "I love you too sissy" the tiny black hedgehog spoke quietly. With that he jumped down and ran down the hall. I sighed i hope he will be okay. I started walking down the other hallway. There was a trail a blood leading down the hallway. I slowly followed the trail until it came to the last door to the right. The play room.(A/N:DUH DUH DUNHXD) The door was cracked a little and I peeped inside. There was a orange cat who was getting fed blocks. I looked closer and noticed a green hedgehog holding the blocks in his hands. He was smiling viciously at the cat. I growled and I kicked down the door.I glanced at the orange cat who wasn't breathing. I growled loudly and I glared at the green hedgehog. He wasn't glaring or anything he was just staring at me. Every once in while he'll look me up and down.

"Oh great it's one of those type of killers"I thought. This is no time for chit chatting I'm going to kill this fucker if it's the last thing I do. I charged at the green hedgehog. Before I could sink my knife into his body he caught my machete and he flipped me and I landed on my back. I groaned in pain and I tried to get up but It was to late. He straddled me.

"Hey babe you smell like someone familiar" the murderer spoke. I glared and tried to to punch him but he caught my fist.

"Now let's see who's pretty eyes are these. The green hedgehog announced. His bloody hands were reaching for my mask. I tried to turn away from him only to face him again. He pulled off my mask and he stared at me again. I growled and I kicked him off me while his guard was down. I pulled my self up and glared at the lime green hedgehog.

"Gee Stripes has good taste in women" the hedgehog said chuckling. I shivered his voice is so sinister.

"Alright pal enough;who are you and why are you killing all these people" I asked getting into a fighting position

"Well babe my name is Scrouge. Scrouge the hedgehog and i must say your pretty hot" the green hedgehog annoced. I glanced at my weapon which was beside a doll house.I ran to my machete and about to grab it until a green shoe crushed my hand. I yelped in pain as I tried to remove my hand from under the shoe. I looked up to a cocky grin and red shades. I growled and tried to remove my hand.

"Get off my hand you son of a bitch" I growled showing my fangs. All he did was take my machete and pulled me up by my hair. I yelled in pain as he tighten his hold on my hair. I looked into in bright blue eyes. All I could see was anger in them. I shivered slightly and looked away.

"Don't you turn away from me Ariel" I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. I winced. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I finally got fed up and I punched Scrouge right in the jaw. When he let me go I kicked square in the chest which sent him flying across the room. I picked myself up and I grabbed my knife. " I glared at the green hedgehog who was growling in pain. I was about to attack him until he ran out the room and out the door.

"DAMMIT;YOU COWARD IM COMING TO GET YOU!"I screamed. I was in so much rage a dark blue aurora surrounded my body. I could my teeth getting sharper. I gasped. I can't self destruct in here;not while Caiden's in here.i took a deep breath and I calmed down. I got myself together and I got on my knees and said a little prayer. I got back up and walked to the bathroom. I walked inside to hear a battle cry and I soap dispenser thrown at my head.

"Owwww Shit!" I mumbled. I glanced at Caiden who started at me In relief. "Sissy your ok! I thought somebody got you." The black hedgehog spoke. I sighed and wrapped my arms around the tiny hedgehog. I nuzzled his head as he did the same under my chin. He started purring quietly as did I. with that we got up and walked out the daycare center.

Unknown Pov

Inside a abandoned mansion a cheesing figure was siting. A female was fixing up his wounds.

"My lord if you don't mind me asking, why are you smiling so hard?" The female asked.

"Well my babe I think I found the one I'm looking for the male laughed. The female looked terrified.

"Prepare the master bedroom for her arrival and pull the best kimono we've got. I want this place nice and neat when we come back. The female shook her head slightly and she walked away.

Alright everybody I am in need of 6 OC's! I need a cook, bather, a medic, hair stylist…the rest are just maids…

Name:

Species:

Age(19-21):

Appearance:

Clothes(kimono base):

Socks or barefoot?:

How did you get caught?:

Are willingly to die for my character?!

Loyal or un loyal to Scrouge:

Personality(in story):

Will you unfollow or unfav?:

Whose you fav character in the story?:

Enjoy…

Amy:"Shadow leave the gun alone!"

Shads:"no I'm tired of this sh*covers mouth*

Me: "please read and review!"*shoots Shadow*

Amy:O_0


	5. Chapter 5

Caiden's Pov

Sissy and I were walking around station square some more. We walking very slowly until we came to a stop. I looked up at my sister to see her growling and baring his fangs. I sniffed the air. It smelt like somebody was here. I felt sissy's grip tighten. I looked up again and noticed her aurora and her fangs getting sharper. I've seen her like this before. She was baring her fangs at me . I whimpered and let go of her hand. I walked away with tears streaming down my face. Sissy was still looking at until she gasped. She fell to the ground as her blue aurora disappear and her fangs shrunken. I could hear he small cries and sniffles. Slowly walked over to her and I lifted her head up. She was crying.

"Sissy why are you crying?" I asked her. I looked in her eyes. She could barley speak to me. I've never seen her cry so much in my life. She grabbed me and pulled me close to her.

"I'm so sorry Caiden I shouldn't let you come with me. Were suppose to save station square but I looks like we won't do it today." My sissy cried desperately. I pulled back and look at my sister. She was a hot mess. I couldn't help but giggle. My sissy looked at me with watery eyes.

"Sissy you a hot mess." I laughed. She looked at me with a confused face until she started laughing with me. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed under her chin. She purred softly as did I. After a few seconds later my stomach started rumbling loudly. I blushed and sweat drlopped while I laughed nervously.

"Sorry sissy I'm really hungry" I said shyly.

Ariel giggled softly then she went into thought.

Ariel's Pov

I went into thought. If I take the short cut to work I can get to the bakery and get something to eat; But I need a bag to put extra stuff in. I looked at my watch, I have two bars left. I scrolled down the list till I found Shadow's name. I pressed contact and waited till he answers.

Shadow's Pov

Amy and I were walking around the street. Rose said we might as well search for this murderer instead of waiting at home. We were walking down Main Street until my communicator went off… it was Ariel.

"How's the search going" I asked. She looked kind of famished.

"Well shady sorry to interrupt but I need you to meet me at Mrs.K's Bakery so we can discuss some issues." I said in a soft tone. I nodded and end the transaction.

"Rose that was Ariel she said to meet her at the Bakery" I said trying to cover the last part. Instantly Amy's eyes turned in hearts.

"That means were getting sweets;come on slow poke lets go get some sweets!" Amy said impatiently.

"Were not going to get there fast enough without this" I said with a smirk and pulling out a chaos emerald. I grabbed Amy's hand and it said my famous line. "CHAOS CONTROL!" With that we vanished.

Ariel's Pov

Caiden and I were walking down ally way until a large brown dog jumped out in front of us. He was snarling and growling at us. Mostly Caiden.

"Hey toots how bout you hand over the kid and maybe me and you can have some fun." The brown dog said wiggling his brows suggestively. A slight shiver went down my spine and I growled loudly. I pushed Caiden behind me and I got into a battle stance.

"The only thing I'm handing over is a fist to the face." I said with a snarl. I handed my machete to my brother and ran toward the brown dog and I punched him right in the jaw. He staggered back slightly then his eyes turned red. He started growing in size until at least 6 feet taller than me and roared in rage. I didn't matter i took care of someone bigger as kid. I glanced back Caiden who looked terrified. I smiled slightly I walked slowly and I took my machete out of his hand pushed out of the ally.

"Chubs run to the bakery and I'll be there in a while I promise." I said kissing his head. His blue eyes started at me with worry but he nodded and took off down the street.

"Now it's just you and me big fella." I said charging at the giant beast. Before I could touch the beast it threw me to a wall. The whole building crumbled but that didn't stop me from getting back up. I got back up and I attacked his legs. I sliced through his legs which blood squirted out of it. The beast roared and fell to its knee. I was about to attack until he caught me with his hand. Everytime I moved he'll squeeze me tighter. I cried out in pain and I winced. The beast started laughing and he soon shrunk back into the large dog. His hand was around my neck and he slammed me down on the concrete ground. I hissed in pain. I bared my fangs at him as he tried to touch my face.

"Now now sweetie lets not hold out any longer"the dog said with a smirk. I felt his hand travel to places were its off limits. I panicked slightly and I started squirming. "Be still!" The dog barked and he tighten the grip around my neck cutting off the air supply. I was at the bridge of fainting until I heard a voice.

"I suggest you let go of her unless you want a dagger to the throat." The voice said sinisterly. I could see the dog was very upset. He picked me up and threw me aside. I coughed and I glared at the dog. My eyes widen when he picked up my machete.

"It's such a shame I have to kill you with her weapon." The dog sneered. he glanced at me with a smirk. I growled at him and I was about to attack him but he placed my weapon in front of me.

"I suggest you sit your ass down princess we wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours now would we." The dog sneered. I growled at him but I stood down. I watched as the dog attacked the stranger. His smell was very familiar. I panicked…it was that pesky green hedgehog.

The were in a fierce battle until my machete fell right in front of me. I quickly grabbed it and I ran past them. I slightly looked back only to see a dirt trail was chasing me. Before I could reach the side walk I felt something grab my hair and slammed me on the side of a building. I groaned.

"We meet again girly." The voice said. I looked up only to have red eyes peering down at me. I growled. "That squirt that was there wasn't really manl-"I felt blood fly on my face as i looked at the dog who now has a slit throat. I took a shaky breath. I pushed the corpse off me and I pulled out my machete.

"I could get a thanks babe after all i saved your life." A sinister voice said. A chill went up my spine. It's him again.

"Why don't you come out here and face me like a man. I said with a smirk. I was prepared for anything. Before I could speak again my mouth was covered. I felt cold medal on my neck.

"I wouldn't say another word unless you want to be seen with a scar down your neck." He hissed in my ear nibbling on the tip. He traveled the dagger down my neck to my hip. I winced slightly as he slammed me into another wall. The Green hedgehog pinned my arms with one hand above my head. I snarled at him. He only chuckled In response.

My,my,my,my,my;we have a feisty one don't we? Scourge chuckled again. The knife he was carrying was slowly sinking into my skin on my neck. I winced slightly as I felt blood trail down my clothes.

"Now why don't you come with so we can get that cleaned up hmm. Scrouge said taking one of my hands.

Before I can make a threat a familiar voices popped up.

"Ariel come on me and Shady are waiting for you." The voice said. It was Amy. I was about to call her name but I felt a pair of lips on mine. I gasped and i squirmed. Once Scrouge let me go I kicked him. I pulled my machete back out.

"I'll have you head sitting on a silver platter." I growled fiercely at the green hedgehog. He chuckled light afterwards. "Until we meet again my queen." With that Scrouge winked and ran away. I took a shaky sigh and I collapsed to the ground. All that adrenaline pumping through my veins had settled and now pain was crashing onto my body. That scar on neck was bleeding worse. I wobbly stood and caught myself on the side of a building. I limped to the sidewalk, I was nearly there but I felt my head starting to spin as I fell to the ground.

Amy's Pov

Shadow and I were walking around;Caiden told us about some dog was hurting Ariel and Shadow admittedly pulled me along. We've been searching for a minute. Earlier we heard roaring but all went quiet. We haven't heard from Sonic all day and it's getting dark. I looked at Shadow. He was baring his fangs and growling softly. "Maybe can smell Ariel farther than me cause her smell is very faint." I thought.

"Hey Shadow do you sense Ariel Anywhere?" I asked. He didn't answer me I was about to ask again until I was thrown over Shadows Shoulder. "Well that answers my question." I said with a pokerface. I couple a seconds were running down the road;well Shadow was running down the street. I looked up ahead to see a small hand. I looked closer I noticed a small ring. That's Ariel's ring I gave it to her when I first met her.

~Flashback~

Amy's Pov

I was staring excitedly at the house beside mine. My mother told me we were getting new neighbors.

"Amy darling come away from the window or your going to scare away the neighbors." My mother said jokingly. I giggled softly and pulled myself away from the window.

"Mom when can we meet them I said holding onto her dress. I looked at her with pleading eyes. My mother was very pretty. She had long pink quills that stopped at her waist. Her figure was meant to kill. She had beautiful smooth peach skin. Her eyes is what took my father away. Daddy told me he fell in love with her eyes. My mother looked squatted down and picked me up. She rub her nose mine as I giggled.

"Your so pretty mama I love you so much." I said nuzzling under her chin. We both purred softly. After that we let go and walked into the kitchen.

"Alright Little Rose lets get these cookies out the oven and lets get some decent clothes on." my mother said putting on some oven mitts. she pulled the cookies out the oven and turned off the oven. While she wast looking i took one and i ate it quickly._ "Little Rose you arent eating the cookies are you?" _

_"No mama."_ I said taking another cookie. "Little Rose you those are for the neighbors." she said picking me up. I giggled and ate the cookie before she could take it. My mother laughed and kissed my cheek. We walked upstairs and into the bathroom. My mom sat me on the toilet and bended over to run some bath water. She stood back up and kissed my head. _"I'll be right little rose, mommy going to get you a towel, go ahead and get in the tub"_. She said kissing me one more time. I nodded my head and I removed my clothes and hopped in the bathtub. I laughed to myself and started playing with the bubbles and put some on my head.

_"Little Rose I brought your towels."_ My mom said placing them on the sink. I nodded my head as my mom watched me bathe. After a few minutes I got out and my mother dried my damp fur. She picked me up and walked into my room and put me on the ground. She walked into my closet to look for some clothes. She pulled out a red dress with a big white bow on the back and shoes to match. She quickly put them on me brushed my quills.

"Lil Rose go down stairs I'll be right down." My mom said walking out of the room. I ran down the stairs and right to the window. I noticed a little girl in the back yard. She had on all black and she was kicking a tree. Her hair/quills was tied in a pigtails. I gasped I finally have somebody to play with. I stepped away from the window and I sat at the kitchen table. A few minutes later a knock was heard.

"I bet it's Sonic." I said running to the door. I was correct;that cocky blue hedgehog with a huge grin on his face. I smiled at him and I tackled him.

"Ha pinned ya again;you owe me 2 kisses." I said giggling as I got off the blue hedgehog. "No fair Amy I was off guard." Sonic defensed a small blush crept on his face.

"Hey have you heard from your dad yet?" Sonic asked. My smile and my ears lowered. "No Charlie said they couldn't find him but they'll keep looking tomorrow." My dad is in the police force,he went on a secret mission and he never returned. My uncle and the rest of the police force have been searching for him for several months. "Don't worry Ames my sure Uncle Chuck will make sure he gets home." Sonic said giving him a nuggy. I laughed and I pushed Sonic off me. "Thanks Sonikku" i said kissing sonic on the nose. "Uhh no problem Ames" Sonic said. Little Rose are you kissing sonic again?" My mom said locking our front door.

"Ewwww gross mama why would I kiss him." I laughed. She giggled and squatted down and kissed Sonic on the cheek. " Good evening Mr. Hedgehog." My mom said rubbing Sonic head. "Evening Mrs. Rose." Sonic said.

"Come on Mr. And Mrs. Slowpoke" I said running in front of of both of them. The both laughed and sped up. When into the driveway we saw two cars and the moving stuck. I was the first one up. I looked at the cookies in my hands. I was starting to get hungry. My mama ranged the doorbell and I heard fast feet. "Who is it?" I heard a little voice say. "The neighbors." Sonic said. We heard the door unlock. And to meet a girl around my age. "Hi yay my name is Ariel." The little hedgehog said. "Abby Girl who's at the door?" A deep voice said. "Daddy I told you not call me that but we have some neighbors." The Little girl said. We heard footsteps coming. I looked up to see a tall man. He was black with jagged quill and he the front of his hair was brown and shaggy. He had hazel eyes and had fangs. "Excuse my daughter; Hi I'm Michael its nice to meet you all. The black hedgehog said glancing at each and everyone of us. "hello Mr. Michel I hope we're not interrupting anything?" My mom said shaking the gentleman's hand. "Not at all come on in" the black hedgehog said stepping out of the way. I walked in first and into a large living room. I placed the tray of cookies on the coffee table. Sonic came up to me and pinched my arm. "Oww you Square!" I growled. "Little Rose calm down Sonic say sorry." My mom scolded us. Sonic laughed and patted my head. I took a seat next to my mom as we waited for Michaels family. I few minutes later I heard footsteps. "Mrs. Rose this is my wife Mina." Michael said walking over to his wife.

"Hello everyone it's nice to meet some nice neighbors." Mina said. Mina was a black hedgehog who looked around my mummy's age. Her hair/quills were cut at her chin and she had bangs covering left eye. She had on some blue Capris and pink and white polka dot button shirt and white flats. Her eyes were a sparkling baby blue color. She looked just like the little girl. "Well Mrs. Mina my name is Arrosa and this is my daughter Amelia and her friend Sonic." Mom said giving Mrs. Mina a hug. Mrs. Mina squatted down to Sonic and i level. "Why hello lil kiddies it's nice to meet you" Mrs. Mina said. Me and Sonic waved. "I see you brought some cookies; you don't mind if I had one would you" she asked. I shook my head. "There yours ,my mommy and I made them just for you all." I said picking up the tray of cookies and handing one to Mrs. Mina and the . They both took one and ate it slowly then there eyes widen. "Oh my Goodness these are the best cookies I ever had!" Mr. Michael said rubbing sonic's head. I giggled and blushed a little. "Amelia why don't you take thats delicious cookies to my little girl outside. I gasped and nodded my head. grabbed the cookies and told Sonic and I to follow her outside. I quickly grabbed Sonic's hand caught up with . We walked to a large door. When Mrs. Mina opened it my jaw dropped to the floor. There were toys everywhere and they looked very fun to play on. "Abby girl come here I have something for you."Mrs. Mina said. I minute later the little girl appeared again. "Yes Mommy I was in the middle of training." The little girl said. "Abby I want you to meet Amelia and her friend Sonic." Mrs Mina said. "Hello you too I hope you like my playground."Abby said. Mrs. Mina placed the tray of cookies on a small table and she walked back inside. "So this is all yours?" Sonic asked. "Yeah it took a really long time to build but it was worth it." Ariel said.

"Hey you want a cookie. I said leading Sonic and Ariel to a little table. We all sat down and enjoyed some cookies. "Mmmmm chocolate chip cookies my favorite." Ariel said taking another bite. I giggled a little. After everybody was done we played for a while. Later on we all sat in the middle of the yard and we asked each other questions. "Hey Ariel when you told your mom you were training what did you mean?" Sonic asked. "Even though I'm 3 my daddy wanted me to train to be like him." She said playing with her pig tails. My eyes widened; I looked at Sonic and his eyes were as big as mine. "Your 3 and your training!" Sonic exclaimed. She nodded her head. "Do you have a weapon?" I asked.

"No not yet but my daddy said i can his weapon when I get older I'll show it to you come on." She said leading us to the side of the house. On the side there was a door Sonic opened it to reveal a training hall. "Woah!" Sonic and I said. "Yep this my training hall." Ariel said. She walked to a box and pulled out a red box. Brought it over to us and placed it on the ground. On the top of it was a red dragon with golden eyes his spikes were inflamed in fire. "This is the Xiuhcoatl Dragon. Long ago my great-great-great-great grandfather Apollo found this box washed up beside the river . The box whispered "open me" "My grandfather was very smart he knew that something bad yet good would happen. He opened the box and his body was engulfed in flames." Ariel said I stopped her. "Did he die?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Let me finish."she said. "He was engulfed in flames but his body didn't burn. The fire then vanished into a giant dragon. My grandfather pulled out his sword and was preparing for battle. The dragon then spoke. "Are you the one who opened my box?" The dragons voice boomed. He nodded his head. "I shall clean your village of wrongdoers but there will be a price. "The dragon boomed. "What's the price?" My grandfather asked. "You shall be my protecter and you will become demon and I this pass generation to generation." The dragon said. Apollo went deep into thought. Is his family at home worth his life as a demon. But the villagers needed somebody to keep the bad guys away. "Alright I'll do it; for the sake of my village." He said. "Excellent." The dragon said. The dragon then aimed straight to apollos swords he shrunk and wrapped his whole body around the handle and his tail around his wrist. The dragon's eyes glowed brighter and he sunk his tail spikes into his wrist. Apollo screamed in pain as his body began transforming. His eyes lost its pupils. His teeth became fangs and his fur became all black. The tip of his quills were gold and he had a gold dragon on his back. Apollo let out a roar of rage and he ran to his village. A day later he found himself outside his village. The thieves were all slaughtered. The dragon on his sword glowed again. You shall keep my box at your house. Keep it out of harms way; or you will face the consequences." The dragon warned. He nodded and felt that pain in his wrist again only to see the dragon stretching his whole body on the whole sword. The tail was now on the attached to the handle. "The sword has been passed down I'm next to have it. "So are you a demon too?" I asked. She shook her head. "No I'm a half demon; my grandfather Apollo was the only full demon. The rest of my family are half." Ariel said. "Can you show us the sword?" Sonic said. "There is no sword. After the protecter dies or has a baby the dragon goes back inside the box and waits for someone to open the box or the child to become of age." Ariel said rubbing her eyes. "So your saying when you were born the dragon is waiting for you?" I asked. Ariel shook her and stood and placed inside the larger box. "Woah me and Sonic both said. Then I noticed a small figure land on sonic's head. "Chao!" It said excitedly. A blush formed on Ariel's face.

"Chocolate get off of Sonic's head!" Ariel scolded. The little creature then flew over to her and hugged her. "What is that thing?" Sonic asked looking at the small thing confusedly. "This is my Chao Chocolate. I found him at the park when I was two." Ariel handing me the Chao. It was black with eyes and his hands and arms were dipped in purple. His little wing were angle and they were black. I thought it was the most adorable thing ever. "Oooooh your the most adorable thing!" I said hugging the Chao. It squeezed me back. "So why did you name it Chocolate?" Sonic asked. "my daddy took me to the park and I was playing and eating some chocolate. My hands go sticky but I didn't then all of a sudden I saw a ball poke out the bushes. I went over to it and saw him he looked really hungry. So I gave him a piece of chocolate but he just licked my hand first. So after that my we became great friends and my daddy said he deserves a home so we took him home with us.

My eyes turned into hearts. "Awwwe!" I said grabbing my cheeks. Ariel giggled and the Chao flew on Sonic's head again. Sonic growled and tried to swat him away. I laughed and picked the little Chao up and hugged him. "Well Chocolate my name is Amy and this is my friend Sonic." I said. Chocolate waved and flew inside. All of a sudden the door opened up. "Amy,Sonic time to go home! My mother said. "Awwwww mama I don't want to go." I pouted. "Don't worry Amy you can see Ariel tomorrow." Mrs. Mina said. I giggled and gave Ariel my ring. "Here Ariel I want you to have this. I said. "Thanks Amy, I'll cherish it forever." She said giving me a hug. "Mina, Michael it's been fun but two little hedgehogs have school tomorrow so I better get them home." My mom said. "It was a pleasure meeting you today and We'd love to see you again. "Michael said. We all waved and we went home. When we made it to our house I watched Sonic run home. Till that day we've became the best of friends.

-End of Flashback-

Me:Well I'm done *Jumps out window*

Sonic:O.0

Amy:0_0

Shadow:HAHAHAHA *falls on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy's Pov

When we stopped in front of Ariel i jumped down and fell to my knees. "Ariel what the hell happen?" Shadow asked picking her up. "Relax Shady I just got into a tussle that's all." Ariel said weakly. I sighed. "I'm glad you're okay,now let's get you to the bakery. I picked up her machete and started walking beside Shadow. Every so often ill glance at the two. Ariel was peacefully sleeping on Shadows,her wounds were healing. I looked up at Shadow even though he never smiles I could see relief. When we made to the bakery i unlocked the door we went to the break room we laid Ariel on the couch. I sat down beside her. Shadow walked out and came back with sleeping Caiden. He placed the 3 year old boy beside her. I smiled a little and rubbed Caiden's head. "Amy I'm going to find Scrouge I'll be back." Shadow said kissing his mate. "But Shadow dont you want to stay here?" I asked "I can't Amy, I feel like scrouge will go after her and I can't let that happen." Shadow said. I gritted my teeth. "Shadow as long as Scrouge doesn't know where we are we're fine. I can't go after you especially in my situation." I said angrily. Shadow was about to say something until he stopped and started at me. "What situation?" Shadow asked. A slight blush formed. "Nothing Shady!" I laughed nervously. Shadow didn't like that. He grabbed my arms and shook me slightly. "What is it Rose? What are you hiding?" Shadow asked his eyes narrowing. My faced reddens even more. I pushed Shadow off me. "IM PREGNANT OK!" I screamed. I glanced at Caiden and Ariel. Shadows eyes widened as he started at me. "Amy why the hell did you come if you knew you were expecting!" Shadow said angrily. "Because my best friend needs help whether she likes it or not. I growled and ran my hands through my quills. "Amy you need to leave now. I don't need you getting in danger why your very delicate. Shadow said rubbing my bangs. I giggled and I pulled out my hammer. "Don't worry Shady I got everything I need." I said. "Ok Rose I'm here for you and watch yourself." Shadow said. I nodded my head and followed Shadow out the door.

End of Pov

While Amy closed the door of the bakery a black liquid slithered inside. Once it got into the break room the liquid became a female black cat. She had pink eyes with blue flecks in them. Her fur was black and had red paws. She had a long white kimono with cherry blossom trees on it. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with chop sticks holding it together. She glanced at the two sleeping hedgehogs. She gently pushed Ariel's bang out her face then she glared at her.

"I don't see why Scrouge would want a female like this." The cat whispered to herself. With a movement of her finger Ariel and Caiden's bodies were lifted up off the couch. The cat glanced one more time at the sleeping pair and turned them into a liquid. She dissolved with them and slithered away.

Ariel's Pov

I woke up a horrible headache. I groaned slightly and sat up. I tried reaching for my head but I couldn't move my arms. I slightly panicked. I tried to move my legs but they wouldn't move either. I screamed and tried to move myself. I couldn't see anything. I felt tears threatening to fall out. I was thinking about Caiden,Amy,Shadow and Sonic. I moment later I heard locks being unlocked. I squinted my eyes from the brightness. A white cat with pink eyes came in and looked at me with a glare. She came closer to me and pull me up by my hair. I screamed in pain. The female cat sneered showing her sharp teeth. I couldn't move my body at all. Then she slashed her claws against my face. I cried in pain. Tears and blood was streaming down my face. The female cat laughed and pulled me closer. "Your lucky I can't kill you chienne. If I wasn't so loyal to my master I would slaughter you." The female cat said in a French accent. She then licked the blood off my cheek. I winced as she look the scars. "CHANTELLE LEAVE THE NEW SISTER ALONE!" Another feminine voice said. The white cat flinched but she dropped me like a doll. My tears were blocking my vision but I can hear the two figures.

"Relax Alia, I'm just having a little fun is all." Chantelle said walking past the other animal. My vision became blurred and my head was spinning. Before I pasted out the other figure walked over to me and rubbed my forehead and whispered "you poor thing". That's when I became conscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ariel's Pov

I slowly opened my eyes to see Blue Blur next to where I was laying. "Sonic?" I croaked. The blue blur walked over to me and removing some bandages around my arm. "I'm glad your finally awake I need you to take bath so we get this blood off you." The blue figure said. My eyes widened and I quickly sat up and scooted to the middle of the bed?" "Who are you and where am I?" I said scooting off the other side of the bed and getting into a fighting position. "Relax Mrs. im just the nurse the doctor will be here in few ok just need you to get clean." The blue figure said. It was a blue female with ruby eyes that were filled with fear. Her hair was in a neat bun she was wearing one of those nurse outfits in old movies but it was shorter. She had a genuine smile. "No time for that now tell me where the hell im at." I said furiously. She sighed and and placed the rag she had in her hand down. "Your in Moebius and in the castle of King Scourge" she said quietly. I looked at her confusingly. "What are you talking about?" I said with growl. "Well you see your his umm new play thing and I was ordered to care for you wounds." She said with frown. She came closer with the rag in her hand but I stopped her. "I'm fine ma'am my wounds heal up on there own just let me go clean myself." I said looking down at the ground. She nodded and left out the room. I sighed and down at my clothes. I was wearing a black kimono that stopped at the middle of my thighs. The stitching and buttons were gold and it buttoned all the way down and I had on some thigh high white socks. I frowned at my attire; it was beautiful but it was to short. I looked at the corner of my eye and I see my clothes neatly folded and I walk over to them and began searching for my communicator. "There you are." I whispered. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I scrolled through some names and landed on Shadow's.

Shadows Pov

I frowned at my communicator it was her. I muted the noise. We continued to walk around. Amy found small building so she can use the bathroom. She called again and this time I declined it. The ground below us began to shake violently. "What's the big idea." Amy said busting out the bathroom with her hammer. I didn't say anything until a large claw grabbed Amy. "Rose!"I screamed. Amy screamed hysterically as the claw around her waist was crushing her. "And the baby!" I said as my eyes widened. Soon the rest of the ground began to rumble as the rest of the body emerged. "Shadow be careful this one has a flame thrower." Amy said while her face contorted in pain. "Hang on Rose do you see a weak spot." I said avoiding attacks. "Aim for the propane tank and hurry I do not feel like getting sliced in two." Female hedgehog said. I nodded and dashed behind the robot and use chaos spear hitting perfectly onto the tank. It slowly started to catch on fire so I broke open its claw to free Rose and made run for it. As soon as I got far enough it exploded sending debris flying everywhere. I covered my body on top of Roses so the debris wouldn't hit her. "Are you alright Rose?" I ask placing her down. "I'm fine sha/ YOUR HEAD!" The pink hedgehog said. I touched my head and looked at fingers to see a little blood. "It's fine Rose it's just a scratch." I said quietly. She dug through her bag and pulled out a band-aid. She placed the slowly on the wound and gave it a quick kiss. "Now come on let's get moving." Rose said with a smile.

Ariel's P.O.V

My eyes widened. How come Shadow didn't answer my call. I tried to call him again but he declined it again. "Maybe he's in a battle or something." I thought. I dropped down to my knees and sighed. "So this is how I'm going to spends the rest my life cooped up in a room." I said. I heard the door being unlocked and the white cat from earlier came in. "Master would like you to come to the infirmary." The cat said with growl. I quickly placed my communicator under the mattress and faced away from the cat. "I'm not going anywhere near that murderer. I said crossing my arms. The white cat growled but soon a smirked replaced her bared teeth. She snapped her fingers and I was soon being lifted slightly off the ground. I tried to put myself down only to be zoomed out the room and down the hall. Minutes later the cat and I were walking slowly down the hall when something snapped. "What's your deal cat?" I said glaring and the female next to me. "The names Chantelle and I have no deal." Chantelle said not paying me much attention. I slightly growled at her and crossed my arms. "Why am I here Chantelle?" I asked staring at the cat. The female didn't say a word but stopped walking. He whole demeanor changed and her muzzle reddened. "I was told not to tell you but since your going to be staying here you might as well know. You and I are sisters now…"Chantelle stated.

*Flasback*

" Master Scourge and I were together before you or any of the females you saw to day came along. I was meant to be until one day Scourge was a completely different person. Dr. Ivo Robotnik also know as Doctor Eggman had a proposition for my beloved. He wanted to destroy your friends and take over the world. The collaborated together and they were unstoppable. Until your friends found the chaos emeralds and turned super. Sonic killed Doctor Eggman in the process and this enraged Scourge. We fled from the scene before we were spotted.

When we got to Eggmans lab there was a substance in a small fridge. It was was some type of enhancer that Eggman mixed weeks before the battle. I was suppose to enhance Masters power and speed. That means his speed is faster and he can turn super without the Anarchy Beryls." Chantelle said with a growl. My eyes widened and I stepped back. "He can turn super without the Beryls now!" I said. "Yes but back to what I was saying; we didn't know if it was finish or not but Scourge decided to ingest it. There were many side effects. Some days he becomes very angry and violent,some days he's out of it and my favorite being very hormonal."Chantelle said with a smirk. I shivered slightly and crossed my arms. "Yes we had intercourse many times but each time it got better and better."Chantelle said with another smirk until her facial expression dropped." That was until he wanted a child. We've tried plenty of times but we always failed. Scourge becomes angry and couldn't take it anymore. Instead of taking me to a doctor he kidnapped her and a nurse. I grew angry with him. I refused to let him out my sight. Until that one night when I went to bed early. I was awoken from a faint scream. I walked down the hall to hear the screams get louder and grunts of pleasure were getting louder. I quickened down the hall to come to a cracked door. I peaked inside to see a purple hedgehog and a grey hedgehog. My eyes widened and i gasped. What i saw was traumatizing to the core. This girl looked about your age at the time. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears were streaming down face. One hand was pinning her down and the other was covering her mouth. I eyes glanced over to me for help. I wanted to help her but I was terrified. I just stared at the grey hedgehog as she was savagely being raped. I was out of my thoughts when I heard a long groan and a sigh. I looked up only to see a purple turn to me. I gasped and I staggered back. My whole demeanor changed as I saw who was the purple hedgehog. It was Scourge in his super form. His one green fur was now purple. His blue irises were now red and his eyes were now black. He looked at with a smirk then it turned into a full blown grin. His sharp teeth were sharper than usual. I looked at him teary eyed. I slowly walked out the room and sprinted down the hall to our room. I closed the door behind me and I ran to the bed. I covered my face and cried uncontrollably. Minutes later the door creaked open. My eyes widened a little and the hairs on neck rose. I stayed under my blanket and waited for the worst. I felt someone slide in the bed and rub my back. I didn't even bother to see who it was cause I already knew who it was. I when i felt Scrouge arm loosen I quietly got of the bed and walked down the hall. I went down to the basement to see the woman from earlier. The nurse was patching her up while the doctor was doing some test. The grey hedgehog glanced at me then it turned into a glare. She looked at me in disgust and her became teary. I quickly fled before the others can see me. I quietly walked back to my bedroom only to see the bed being empty. I heart stopped when the door slammed shut behind. I turned to see blue eyes glowing in the dark. I gasped and started taking steps back. Soon I was lifted off the ground and into someone's arm. I wanted to cry and push away from him but he was holding me so tight. I was soon placed on the bed ever so softly. I tried to sit up only to be pushed down again. I felt my wrist being pinned and a body was on top of mine. I started crying and I tried moving around. I felt arms wrap around my waist and a head on my chest. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Scourge said holding me tighter. I tried pushing him off but he laid there. "Please forgive me; I know how bad we wanted a child so a found this girl at a store. "You couldn't ask me if I wanted somebody to carry our child." I hissed still struggling. I was so angry at him; he should of asked me first. "I know what I did and it's over and done with;but promise me you won't leave." He said taking my hands. Even though it was dark I could see his beautiful eyes. I couldn't leave him even though he sort of cheated. But he's giving us a child that I've wanted since forever. I looked and him and sat up. "Ok I believe you just take care of the girl". I said kissing his cheek. With that we stayed together since.

*Flashback*

I looked at Chantelle with grief. We continued walking till we reached a white door with infirmary written on it. Chantelle opened the door only to have all eyes on me. I looked around and saw the grey hedgehog Chantelle was talking about. She was in a medical bed with a bundle in her hand. Chantelle stepped forward and pulled my chain with her. I growled and followed her. Alia and Luna moved out the way to so Chantelle and I can see. I looked across to see Scourge smiling at me. I growled slightly and looked at the grey hedgehog. She looked a little older than me. She had purple eyes and a small smile on her face. Her grey hair was short and curly but it was messy. I looked in her arms to see a baby hedgehog who was mewling softly. I awed slightly until Alia spoke up. "Cassidy this Ariel,Ariel this is Cassidy our surrogate." Alia said. I waved and I was soon grabbed into a hug. "It's nice to meet you Ariel." Cassidy said pulling away from the hug. "Would you like to hold little Haley?" Cassidy said. I shook my head and Cassidy placed the small hedgehog in my arms. She was tiny and adorable. I held her close and she mewled for her mom. I softly rubbed her cheek. I gave her back to her mom and I smiled. I soon felt my chain being tugged. I tried pulling away only to be dragged. I looked around to see blues eyes staring at me. My eyes widened and I started claw away those evil blue eyes. I was soon dragged into the hallway. "Let me go you evil bastard!" I screamed. "It's rude to talk to your husband and king like that." Scourge said dragging me to the next room. My eyes widened in confusion and I tried pulling away. I was lifted up by my hair and forced into a kiss. I tried pushing away from him only to have him hold me still. I bit his tongue harshly only to be pushed away. I fell to the ground and started crawling to the door. "Let me out of here!" I screamed banging on the door. I soon collapsed to the ground and was being dragged back. I screamed as I was being pulled across the floor. A hand was placed on my neck and I was lifted off the ground. I clawed and gagged as I was being choked. I stated crying and trying to speak. "Let me go,please. I begged. I sinister smile formed on Scourge's face. He then dropped me like a doll and he walked over to one of the cabinets. I coughed and held my throat sorely trying to regain my breathing. I glared at Scourge with rage. I faced away from Scourge and started crying. I heard footsteps approach me and I heard a thud. I was soon lifted off the ground by my hair and pushed on a medical bed. I scooted away from Scourge put my chain so I was closer to him. He slowly took his jacket off and kicked off his boots. In one of his hands he had a sharp knife. I scooted away far as possible from the green devil. "Now there was no need to bite me Ariel." Scourge said climbing on the bed with me. I back away from him to till I was backed into the wall. He stopped right in front till our lips were inches apart. He then fisted my hair and pulled down so my neck was exposed to him. I groaned slightly feeling him pull my hair harder. Scourge then lifted his other hand where he was holding the knife. He forced me into a bruising kiss when I heard a swipe. My eyes widened and I kicked Scourge away from me. I looked at him and he was holding most of my hair in hand. I gasped slightly and I felt the back of my head. There was no more long hair. My now short hair was under my cheek. My eyes began water as I started at Scourge in rage. I screamed and jumped on top of him and started hitting him. Even though I got one hit out him he pinned me to the bed. "Ya know the short hairstyle looks better on you" Scourge said spreading my thighs with his knees so he was between them. I was crying uncontrollably now. I tried kicking and screaming only to have my mouth covered. I felt my kimono began to unsnap. I was revealed to the evil hedgehog and a evil grin plastered on his face. I felt his hand roam my body and caress everything gently. I sobbed harder as I began to tremble. Scourge spread my legs wider so he could get a perfect view of me. Soon something unwanted enter my body very harshly. Even though my mouth was covered I screamed in agony. I couldn't move any of my muscles as Scourge tore from the inside out. He was harsh and brutal he let go of my mouth and held my thighs tightly almost breaking them. Every grunt he made he sped up. I was slowly losing it and my mind was becoming blank. Scourge bit my neck painfully hard as he grunt letting his fluids enter my body. I laid there broken and used. When Scourge lifted he looked at in approval before gave another bruising kiss before leaving the room with his belongings. I slowly put my clothes on and started crying. I couldn't curl up at all because I was so sore. My attire was a mess. My hair was short and messy my lips felt numb. I laid there on the bed till the door was opened again. I didn't even bother looking up. I was yanked by my ankle and pulled out the room down the hall. We passed the room where Cassidy was sitting with her new baby. She was looking at me in grief. I was crying uncontrollably and I was placed on green shoulders. "Put me down; haven't you had enough!" I screamed. "I'll never have enough of you Scourge said patting my rump. I was struggling with my all might until I felt a hand rubbing up my leg. I growled slightly till we came to a vault looking door. Inside the door were three other people I couldn't tell who they are it was pretty dark in there. I was thrown in there and I slid to the wall. "Sleep tight my queen I'll have your room ready in the morning." Scourge said before closing the door. The lights then flickered on only to reveal 2 familiar people.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amy's Pov

I finally got myself together and Shadow and I were walking through the schools. I finally got my sickness out the way. We checked each and every classroom. Till we came to one door. I tried opening it but it was locked. I pulled out piko piko hammer and busted the door down. Inside was something I haven't see in forever. One of eggman robots. He looked liked he's on stand by. I walked inside only to have all alarms blared. The robot woke up and tried to attack me. I hit his hand out the way and jumped back beside Shadow. The robot stood up and he was as tall as the ceiling. "Rose you go for the legs and I go for the head." Shadow said jumping on the the robots head. I aimed for the legs smashing one in half. I staggered back but it didn't fall. The other leg kicked me and I flew through the wall. I groaned slightly standing back up. I aimed for the other leg ant shattered under the impact. It crumbled down and a head landed beside me. I looked up to Shadow smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and walked into the hall. My eyes widened as I was surrounded by smaller robots. I growled slightly and smashed one in front of me. Another one took its spot. Shadow came out next only to Chaos spear seven of them to only have seven more come up. Shadow and I were back to back smash and destroying robots with all our might. A couple of minutes later my head began to hurt. I felt like I was being to black out. Sweat began pouring down my face and my arms became numb. "Shadow" I groaned softly placing my hand on head. He looked at me and his eyes widened. I was lifted off the ground and carried bridal style. I looked up weakly to see Shadow running away with me. He was running through all the robots in our way. He placed me outside far enough so none of the robots could get me. The black and red striped Hedgehog took off his inhabiter rings and placed them besides me. "Amy if I don't come out soon call Trent to get you out of here." Shadow said with a determined look. I nodded weakly taking his rings in my arms. He smirked and ran back into the schools. Being pregnant is exhausting. Minutes later the ground started shaking. I looked up only to see the school crumbling down. I gasped and stood up running into the crumbling school. "Shadow!" I screamed dropping down to my knees. My eyes began to water until I heard metal being pushed around. I ran over to the now crumbled school. I heard a crash and I turned around to reveal a very familiar hedgehog. "Shadow!" I said running over to black hedgehog. I tackled him into hug. He rubbed my bangs before taking his rings and placing them back on. He looked at with a smirk until he became serious again. "We better get moving Rose it's getting late." Shadow said looking up at the sky. I nodded in agreement and we walked away from the school yard.

Ariel's Pov

My eyes were surely deceiving me. I rubbed them only to see two familiar hedgehogs. "Caiden?" I said crawling over to the tiny black hedgehog. He curled up into a tiny ball. There was a chain around his neck connected to the brick wall. His honey blonde bangs were covering his closed eyes. He was wrapped up in a lot of bandages but other than that he's breathing. I slowly cradled the black hedgehog before crying in his shoulder. I heard a pained grunt and I placed him in my lap. I brushed his bangs out his face only to reveal blues eyes staring at me. "Sissy?" He said holding my hand. I tried wiping away my tears but they fell faster. "Eyes that behold such beauty should not cry no matter the situation." Said a voice to my right. I looked up to see grey eyes staring at me. It was purple hedgehog with grey eyes looking at me. He was very handsome and quite muscular. He was pretty banged up. There was a long scar across his chest but it was stitched up. He had plenty of bruises on his face but he seem to smile. "Umm thanks." I said as small blush formed. "Your son is going to be alright." Said the purple hedgehog. My blush reddened. "Oh no no no this is my little brother." I said rubbing the back of my head. "Ah I see I have to a younger sibling; she's here at the castle you probably met her name is Cassidy." The purple hedgehog said. My eyes widened Cassidy's your sister." I said gasping. He nodded only to wince in pain. I noticed something around his neck. It was a collar;I looked at Caiden he had one around his neck also. "What's with the collars." I said confusedly. "There electoral collars; Scrounge gave all of us one. Said the purple hedgehog. I gasped no wonder Caiden and Sonic are unconscious. "Hey how come your not unconscious?" I asked. "Mrs. Hedgehog you sure do ask a lot of questions." The purple hedgehog said. My eyes widened. "How do you know my last name?" I asked. "You and Mrs. Rose saved my daughter from some egg pawns." He said smiling. I went into thought then it finally hit me. "You that hot Austin dude!" I said aloud. A blush formed on my face from my embarrassing outburst. He chuckled and nodded his head. "Could you guys keep it down I'm trying to sleep!" A voice from my left said. I turned to Sonic T. Hedgehog. "Sonic?" My voice trembled. He looked a lot worse then Austin did. He had swollen lip and he was scared up every where. Purple and blue bruises were on his skin. Patches of his fur were gone. I became teary eyed again and I walked over to him. "Hey A. How's it goin." The bruised hedgehog said. I smiled weakly and I fell on his and chest started crying uncontrollably. "Relax A. everything's going to be ok." He said with a cocky smile. I looked at him teary eyed and sat up. I told Sonic and Austin what Scrouge had done to me. From the marking me, to the hair cut, to the rape. I couldn't even look at them. The silence was over whelming. I felt movement in my lap and looked down. Caiden was finally waking up. I sighed happily and lifted him in my arms. He groaned softly trying push me away. "Careful Ariel he took a mighty blow to the stomach I don't know if he's in pain or not." Sonic said. My eyes began to get teary. "He's been hurting my brother?" I said letting tears stream down my face. Austin and Sonic both nodded. I looked at the ground in rage. I screamed in rage. Sonic and Austin covered their ears. I growled viciously as I bared my fangs. I could feel them growing in length. My skin was tingling as my aurora was slowly forming around my body. "Relax A. remember where we are. If you do that now this whole place will crumble." Sonic said placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and relaxed slightly. "I see your dad's training is working on him. Little fella turned on his first try. He almost took Scrouge down." Sonic said rubbing Caiden's head. I giggled and rubbed the tiny hedgehogs head. I looked at Sonic who was digging in his shoe. "What are you doing Sonic? I asked. He glanced at and them smirked. He pulled out a small watch and slid toward. "These things have metal detectors on them I can't be anywhere near it." Sonic said. I gasped slightly and turned it on. Scrolled through the contacts till I found Amy's name. I pressed it waited for it pick up.

Amy's Pov

Shadow and I found a hotel where there was plenty of food. I'm rubbed my flat stomach and walked to the vending machine. I sighed quietly and kicked the glass. All the snacks fell to the ground and I picked up a granola bar. I heard a ringing sound and I looked down to my wrist until Ariels face appeared. I dropped my granola bar and I gasped happily. "Ariel! Are you alright where are you!" I said asking a million questions. Ariel looked down slightly and looked up with tears in her eyes. "It's good to hear your voice Amy."she said quietly. I noticed something her features were different. Her hair was shorter and her eyes were red and puffy. "Ariel, what happen to you?" I asked quietly. She told everything except for a certain detail. She told me Caiden and Sonic was there. She faced the camera to a certain blue hedgehog who was smirking. My eyes began water and I covered my face. "My husband is alive!" I thought. I noticed another hedgehog on her right. Who's that Ariel?" I asked. A blush formed on her face. "You know when we saved that little girl from those egg pawns; well that's her dad. "You mean that hot hunk!" I blurted out. "Hey I heard that!" Sonic said glaring at Austin. I giggled slightly and sighed. "Relax Sonic you know I'm only yours; speaking of yours I think we're expecting another you soon!" I said rubbing the back of my head. Ariel gasped and squeaked in joy. "Congrats Amy!" She said winking at me. I heard a thud and Ariel turned around and a sweat drop formed. "Umm Amy I think you should see this. I was soon faced to a unconscious hedgehog. I giggled and rolled my eyes. "He did that when I was pregnant with Violet." I said with a sweat drop. The black hedgehog laughed a little and then frowned. "I miss you guys." The blue eyed hedgehog said. My eyes began to water. I took a deep breath and sighed. I heard Shadow walk beside me and looked at my wrist with a disgusted look. I shrugged slightly and I took the communicator off my wrist and handed to Shadow. "You can talk to Ariel while I run to the little girls room." I said patting his shoulder and walking away.

Shadow's Pov

Does she really have the nerve to talk to me after what she's done!" I growled to myself. "Shadow do you have any idea how much I miss you!" The female nearly screamed through the communicator. I glared and turned away from her. Look at the bathroom door where Amy went to. I walked a little farther from the doors and went behind a wall. Amy couldn't hear me from here. I was going to set Ariel straight after what's she done. "I have nothing to say to you but; your a SLUT! Scourge told me everything you've done with him. I gave my life over to you and you betray me. You even let him mark you and keep your family locked up." I growled trying to keep quiet. But Shad-" She was about to speak but I cut her off. "I don't want to hear another word from you. We're coming to pick up Sonic and Caiden and don't worry I'll make sure I take care of Him." I said hanging up. I sighed in relief. I felt something coming my way so I dodged it. The object landed in the wall leaving a dent. I was a large red and yellow hammer. I turned to my left to see a pink hedgehog who seemed to be very angry. "Amy what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked outraged. She didn't say anything but I could see she was crying. She threw another at me I kicked it away from me. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO HER!" The angry hedgehog said. "What are you talking about Amy?" I asked. She screamed and ran toward me with another hammer. This time she actually hit me. I went flying across the room only to land on my feet. I growled slightly but calmed down. "Amy it's not what you think." I said trying to calm the angry female. "Shadow you actually believe what you hear." Amy said wiping her tears. "She's sleeping with another Amy you don't understand." I said get angry. Amy looked at with me rage but her face contorted to sadness. The pink hedgehog fell to her knees and started crying uncontrollably. "I understand what your saying Shady remember Sonic cheated but I've known Ariel since she moved here and I know she wouldn't do such a thing." The pink hedgehog said standing up. I growled slightly when she talked about Sonic cheating. I never really forgave Sonic after that. "But I believe she really does need our help and believe me I feel something at the pit of my stomach that something's going to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ariel's Pov

I think it's been a month now. I haven't contacted Amy nor Shadow since that incident. Out of rage and sadness I destroyed Sonics communicator. Life was getting worse and worse for me. Scourge would use me for his personal needs throw me in the vault for a couple hours,he would torture them and make me beg. If he he's drunk he'll rape me in front of them. After his torture he'll drag me to the room and sometimes violate me again. It was horrible not once was he gentle. Even though he uses me he takes good care of me. He'll have the maid bathe me and she was kind of like a parent. She would let me cry on her shoulder and she would comfort me. When Scourge isn't home for dinner she'll ask Chef Mina to cook me something special. She was always quiet speaker. Her name was Jazzy. She was orange fox with grey eyes. She look as if she was in her late 20's she wore a standard maid uniform. And her hair in a short ponytail. She told me her husband died in the army and her son had gone missing. She was left all alone her village was set a blaze. She nearly died but Chantelle wanted me as a maid. It was her and Scourges fault for destroying her village. I could see the pain in her eyes but yet she smiles behind it all. I sat down slowly in a hot bath that Jazzy prepared for me. Scourge used me earlier and left me in the room. I was just about to breakdown when Jazzy came my rescue. She would always find a way to soothe me. This bath is what I really needed. I sunk all the down till my nose peaking over the water. This gave me time to think things through. My mate has left me my friends and brother are slaves. I'm a sex slave and I'm stuck here. I sighed under the water. I was able to make a compromise with Scourge. I told him Caiden should stay with Cassidy and the other kids. Turns out Cassidy has 4 kids each a year apart. The oldest is 4 . Even if we're here it's best to have a little freedom because he's just a kid. I also asked if I could spend more time with him. It took him half the day to think about. He violated me and finally gave me an answer. I was surprised when he said yes. I jumped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. "Are you quite finished my dear." A soft voice spoke to me. I nodded sat up so the water stopped at my stomach. I turned slightly to see Miss. Jazzy with a towel in her arms. She opened the towel and held it out close to my body. I stood up and wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the tub. I dried my fur and hair and looked for my attire. "Miss. Jazzy where is my attire? I asked with a soft voice. She looked at me with small smile. Master Scourge has ordered me to get you ready for supper with the other sisters tonight. I looked at her confusingly as pulled out a white dress. I looked a little longer than my regular attire. When my fur became dry I slipped it on and fits like a glove. Jazzy came back with a decorative box. She lead to the mirror and pulled out a curling iron and some makeup. While the curling iron was warming up she started on my makeup. It was nothing much just the cat eyes, bronzer and red lipstick. "Since I believe in natural beauty I didn't want to cake up your lovely face. When she turned me around I gasped I looked absolutely gorgeous. I smiled at her and nodded. Then she started working on my hair. She put some neat beach curls in my hair and added a small crown. I stood up and gave jazzy a big hug. She finally added a grey metal bracelet. "What an odd choice." I thought. Jazzy and I walked to a tall door and we stopped. "Well I guess my trip ends here." Jazzy said turning away. "I want you to come inside with me." I said panicky. "Oh no my sweet I can't go in there until you all leave." The orange female said taking my hands. "Your going to do fine sweetie and if it doesn't work out you can tell me all about it when you come back." Jazzy said taking a step back. I sighed as her footsteps turned quite. I took a deep breath and opened one of the doors. In the inside was the sisters and some other people. There was skunk, a squirrel/ chipmunk girl, a red fox and a yellow two tailed fox, a brown coyote and a purple walrus. I slowly walked into were all eyes were on me. I walked past the strangers until I felt someone groped me from behind. "You know my dear you could always leave with me." The voice said behind me. I think it was the skunk. I stopped walking and balled my fist and growled to myself. I glanced right to see Cassidy slowly shaking her head at me. I took a deep breath and took a seat on the other side of the table. Everybody was talking amongst themselves except the wives. I glanced at Chantelle who was practically drilling holes into the red fox. Minutes later the doors open up. I didn't dare look up cause I already knew who it is. I heard his clanking boots until he stopped at the chair beside me. I felt someone rub my back and pat it softly. I took a seat and everybody looked at him. As soon as he sat down waitresses and butlers came flying out of the other door. They started placing plates down and putting food on the each plate. Once they finished everybody started eating and talking away. I quietly picked at my food. I felt a hand slip on right my knee. I slowly put my fork down and removed the hand. Moments later it was there again and this time it started rubbing small circles on my knee. Suddenly all my fur stood up. I quietly swatted the hand away. I growled slightly as then hand grabbed mine and squeezed it. I already knew I it was but I didn't say anything. "Hey Scourge why don't you let me get a little piece of your new friend." The skunk from earlier said. I growled quietly. I didn't know I was bending my fork till it snapped. I felt someone nudge my waist on my right. I looked slightly to the right to see purple eyes glancing at me. I took a deep breath and continued eating. I listened very closely to every word Scourge was saying to I guess his team. There were planning on destroying the Chaos Emeralds. They already have 3 and close to the 4th one. I felt the hand on my knee again but this time it was going up my thigh. It started to rub my fur roughly and twist the short fur. I shuddered and started at my plate. The hand continued traveling up until it barley touched my... I quickly got up and started heading for the door. When I walked past the other animals someone smacked my rump. I growled, I already knew who it was. I turned and round house kicked the skunk into the wall. I sighed quietly and straighten out my dress and walked out. As soon as I closed the door I ran down the hall with tears streaming down my face. I ran into my new room. When I walked in Jazzy was already there with my bath materials. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst into tears and ran over to Jazzy. " There,There love I got you, let it all out." Jazzy said rubbing my head. I sniffed and walked into the bathroom and stripped and sat in my bath. I sighed and wiped my tears. I told Jazzy everything but she didn't say anything. When Jazzy was done scrubbing my back and washing my hair I sunk really low in the water till my nose just touching the tip of the water. "You know it was really funny when you roundhouse kicked that skunk." Jazzy giggled. Under the water I started giggling and little bubbles started forming on the surface. " I swear I felt it from down here." Jazzy said laughing. I started laughing with her till I had to sit up to catch my breath. I saw Jazzy put my stuff into the cabinet. "You know dear your like the daughter I never had." Jazzy said giving me a wink. I smiled and giggled a little. " I'll be right back dear I'm going to get your sleep attire." Jazzy said before turning from me. I nodded and relaxed a little. As soon as she opened the door I heard a gun shot and a thud. I looked down and gasped. There she was laying there lifeless. I looked up to see a unhappy skunk. In his hand was a pistol and a evil grin on his face. "What have you done." I nearly screeched. The black and white skunk looked at me and started walking toward me. With his gun in his hand he began stripping out of his clothes. I slowly began moving away from him till my back touched the back of the tub. "What you did back was not nice." The skunk said before stepping into the tub. I whimpered a little trying to find a way out. "I'm sorry for killing your maid but she was going to be in our business." He said gettie. I whimper a little and began struggling for air. When he finally released my lips. I turned away from him as began playing with my back side. I suddenly felt kisses on my neck. It was a moment till he stopped and growled. He threw the gun as and grabbed hold of my neck and forced me into a kiss. I felt his other hand force my legs open and he slipped between them. I felt tears stream down my face. I suddenly felt clawed fingers jam into my body. I cried out in pain. I gasped and whimpered as the pain was over taking my thoughts. Next thing I know the bathroom door was busted down. I opened one of my eyes to see red eyes looking right back. I finally felt myself being pulled up by my hair and I was thrown out the way. I looked in front of me to see my towel and wrapped it around me. I looked at Scourge who looked extra pissed. "Scourge my friend I see why you take this female so many times." The skunk said laughing. Next thing I know I heard growls and grunts till they lead to the bedroom. When they left out of there I scrambled over to Jazzy. I placed her head on my lap and I held it. I started crying uncontrollably and held her hand. Her body was getting colder and colder. The blood has finally blood was everywhere but I didn't care. "Jeffrey you didn't have to do all this." I could here Scourge scream. "Well you should train your Bitch of a mate in there maybe none of this would of happened.!" Jeffrey screamed back. "She is my mate and you will never touch her again." Scourge said then I heard a sickening crack and thud. I gasped when I heard footsteps coming toward me. I didn't dare look up but I felt a presence hovering over me. My mind was getting rambled from the smell of blood. I felt someone pick me up bridal and carry me out the bathroom. I looked back at Jazzy's lifeless body before I saw another body near the closet. I quickly turned away and placed my head on my savior/ nightmare. "You'll have to stay in my quarters until we get yours clean." Scourge said while nipping the top of my ear. I nodded slowly and sighed. When we took a right and entered a large room. This the same room I was in when I first got here. I shivered a little as I was set on the bed. I held my towel extra close to my body. Scourge walked into his closet pulled out a night gown. He placed it next to me and sat on the other side of me. Next thing I know I was pushed softly on the bed and and kisses were being placed on my neck. It was strange that he was being very gentle with me. He opened my towel and threw it to the side as I was bare to him. I felt his sharp teeth leave pricks on my skin. His kisses began to lower as he finally reached private area. I felt his rough tongue lap against my dampening core. I held on to his sheets and I sighed with my release. My mind was becoming numb as I felt kisses travel back up. The sound of clothes dropping was all I hear. I slowly looked away as i knew what was going to happen next. His hand traveled around my body as he entered me. I gasped quietly and shut my eyes tightly. He thrust were gentle yet hard. It was very quiet only to hear his moans. I couldn't hold on to the sheets any longer I grabbed on Scourges back as he rode me. I was very close because started to shake a little. Once I was there i gasped and groaned quietly. I didn't know I had my claws digging into Scourges back till he groaned and released inside me. I shivered as his seed traveled inside my body. After a minute to catch our breath he withdrew from me and laid next to me. I slowly put my gown on but my body was so weak. I didn't bother facing the green hedgehog as he wrapped his arm around me. "You can let it out if you want." Scourge said kissing my shoulder. When he said that I immediately burst into tears. Even though I hated Scourge with a passion I laid on chest and let all the pain out. I laid there the whole night until I went into a troubled slumber.

Shadow's Pov

I looked at Amy with remorse. I actually felt her pain back then. Whatever is going on with Ariel and that green bastard I will find out. I watched as Rose picked up some snacks and place them in a bag she found. I felt a presence so I began to follow it. I was lead to to a figure limp into a ally. "You what are you doing here shouldn't you be on one of the helicopters." I asked jacking up the figure. As the hood fell it revealed a white Hedgehog. "Yo-Your Shadow…!" The white hedgehog said. I felt another presence next to me. "Shadow what's going on?"Rose asked. I ignored her and eyed the hedgehog. "My name is Leah and I was a kidnapped by Scourge as well." The hedgehog said. My eyes widened as I place the other female down. "How did you escape where's Ariel and the others." I asked. She looked at me and then her eyes widened. She pushed me aside and held Amy's hands. "I saw them take your mate." She said looking scared. "What where did they take him?" Amy asked. " I'm not really sure but I saw this cat she had this" the hedgehog pulled out a small golden ring. "A Wrap Ring were did you get this?" I asked taking the ring out her hand. "It fell when they were going through." The hedgehog said. "Wait how did you get out of the dimension?" Amy asked admiring the ring. "One of the other girls helped me." She said looking sad. "Do you know what dimension you were in. I asked. She looked her head slowly and looked down. I was about to speak when I heard footsteps. I looked at the direction they were coming from only to reveal a small hedgehog with a blanket. "Mommy your back!" The little hedgehog said running over to Leah. She smiled and pick up the little hedgehog. "This is my son Frost." Leah said kissing the hoglet cheek. He was all white with peach skin and his quills were dipped in baby blue and he had purple eyes like Leah. He looked about three years old. He waved at Amy and I. "Mommy did you get any food?" Frost said looking happy. Leah's happy smile lowered into a frown. " I'm sorry sweetie I looked everywhere." She said nuzzling his head. I looked down and sighed but nuzzled his mother back. I looked at Amy who was at the verge of tears. "Well I hope I gave you a new start." Leah said smiling weakly. I nodded and was about to turn around until Rose stopped. "Shady call Trent to get them." Amy said digging into her bag. I sighed scrolling through my contacts. "I hope this enough for the both of you." I heard Amy say. "Oh we can't take your snacks Amy especially in your situation." I heard Amy giggle as she rubbed Frost's head. In a blink of an eye a figure appeared beside me. "How's the search going?" Trent asked. I told him everything and nodded and growled at some points. "Amy are you ready?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. She looked at Leah one more time before shaking her hand. "Leah is that you?" Trent said walking past Amy. "Trenton is that you Oh My Goodness it is" Leah said ramming into Trent giving him a hug. "You two know each other?" Amy asked looking at them confusingly. "Know; Trent and I were dating all through 7th grade. Amy looked at me with wide eyes. "I've known Trent since elementary school and you never told me!" Amy said pulling out her piko piko hammer. "Amy I didn't tell anybody because I thought you were going to judge me." Trent said remorselessly. With a puff of smoke Amy's hammer disappeared. "So who's this little fella." Trent said placing his head on Frost. A blushed formed on Leah's face. "This is your son Frost." Leah said looking down. My eyes widened. "Surely you're lying to this man." I said I loud. "I'm not I found out a week before I was kidnapped and raped. Scourge though Frost was his but we found out his secondary color was blue he was angry and through us In the prison. The doctor didn't get a chance to fix me up so I bleed out in the prison till I was left for dead. Until the nurse helped me get out. She told me to run to a village and stay there she gave me a basket of baby supplies and food for us. I stayed at the village until he attacked and searching for me. If I didn't get out of the house in time I was sure we'd get caught." Leah looked down holding her child tight in her arms. "It was nice meeting you Amy and thanks for the snacks." Leah said walking beside Trent and holding his hands.. "No thank you Leah for giving us a big tip of where I can find my friends and Mate and as soon as we get them we'll be up." Amy said hugging the white hedgehog. Leah looked at me and nodded and I did the same. With that She and Trent disappeared.

Ariel's Pov

I was woken up to the smell of pancakes. I slowly sat up to see a tray of food beside me and a note. I looked to my right to see an empty bed. I gasped and finally realized what happened and screeched. I looked to see my gown was wrinkled and a little damp. I sighed a little and took the note into my hands. I read it aloud. "Scourge is gone for the day… Meet me in the nursery- Cassidy. P.S watch out for Scourges goons. I looked at the note in confusion. After i was finished eating I put on my kimono and straighten my hair out. I turned the note over to reveal a key and a map of how to get to the nursery. I quietly unlocked the door and closed it behind me. I followed the map till met the purple walrus. He was walking down the hall I needed to go down. I looked around trying to find a place to hide. I looked up to the light fixtures. I quietly climbed up the wall and jumped on one of the lights. The beam was long and skinny so I'll have to trapeze walk. I placed the paper in my mouth and began slowly walking. Moments later I was in front of the door I was suppose to go in. I waited till the walrus continued down the hall. I picked up the key I had and threw quietly at the door. I hit the door with a small clink and the door slowly opened. A head peaked out I started doing gesture with my hand only to slip. I fell with a small plat and the walrus turned only to see an empty hall. I ran into the room just in time. "I'm glad you made alright." Cassidy said. Her room/ nursery was large. It was a coral blue color with spots of white. I looked down to see a happy baby cooing at me. I squatted down and picked up the baby. I was a baby girl hoglet. She was grey with a small patch of green on her back. She had peach skin with a toothless smile. I awned and I rubbed her nose with mine. She giggled happily and grabbed my cheeks and gave me a sloppy kiss. "This is Nova or Peaches that her brothers call her." Cassidy said holding baby Hayley in her arms. We both giggled at nickname. "Well I guess I'll call you peaches too." I said placing the baby down. Next thing I know the door opened to reveal a red cat and black dog. I frowned a little at Alia and Luna. "I'm glad you made it safely." Alia said. I didn't say anything but nodded. "We're going to bust you and your friends out of here." Luna said. I gasped and tears began to stream down my face. "Really?" I said my voice breaking. Luna and Alia both nodded. I could barely keep my composure when they both said that. I sighed quietly and wiped my face and frowned. "I can't leave just yet." I said looking down. All three of my friends looked at me and gasped. "Why not." Cassidy said. "I- I have some personal issues to deal with." I said quietly. "This has nothing to do with issues were risking our lives to save you and your family and friends!" Alia said raising her voice. "Look this bastard slaughtered my parents and left my brother traumatized, My so called "mate" believes I like sleeping with the enemy, my best friend is expecting and out there trying to find me and her Mate, and to top it off in getting raped every single day!" I nearly screeched. I looked from Alia to Cassidy to Luna. I sighed and sat back down I placed my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my knee and on someone pulled my hands in theirs. I looked up to purple eyes. "If it's what you wish we'll grant it." Cassidy said. I looked at Alia and Luna who both nodded in agreement. I sniffed and smiled "So how are we going to bust everybody out?" I said. "Scourge is going on a trip with his goons to the Sol Dimension; there planning on dethroning Queen Blaze and King Silver." Luna said. I gasped "Dethroning Blaze and Silver." I thought. "He's planning on on extending his kingdom even through dimensions." Alia said. I went deep in thought. "But how ever we have a secret technician here." Luna said pointing at Alia. Alia blushed and turned away. "How long do you think it will take to get the collars off." Cassidy asked Alia. I could tell Alia was calculating in her head. "I'll say a month or two since I think Scourge upgrade the collars." Alia said worryingly. "That's good Scourges leaving in a couple of days." Cassidy said with a serious look. I looked at Cassidy in confusion. "Wait how do you know that?" I asked. "Oh I can see the future" Cassidy said placing Haley in a crib. My mouth dropped to the ground. I can't believe someone had that power. I looked at Luna who pulled out a map. "What's that for?" I asked. She sat beside me and showed it to me. "It's a map of the castle." Luna said pointing to a room. "This is where were at and this is your room." Luna pointed to my new room. "Since you're closer to the prison I need you to place this on the key pad." Alia said pulling out a tiny chip. I took into my hands and admired it. "The safe door will slowly open and I'll have Cassidy lead them to her room." Luna said pointing at Cassidy. "Since my room is in the back of the castle I've been digging this tunnel." Cassidy said pointing to a box. "It should be big enough for them get through knowing they all probably lost some weight." Cassidy also included. "Since Scourge is leaving in a couple of days we'll have time to practice and you can tell your friends the plan." Luna said smiling. "And your going to lead them outside and take down any one who gets in your way." Alia added. "I'll also need to borrow this." Alia said taking the bracelet off my arm and and placed another one on. "What are you doing that's just a regular bracelet." I said. "This isn't a ordinary bracelet; this is the shock collar." Alia said opening the bracelet with a screwdriver. I was astonished yet upset about it. "Don't worry about it Ariel; Jazzy put it on your wrist because it's not that painful." Alia said tinkering with the bracelet. "Wow this looks a lot harder than I thought" Alia said looking at the gadget in confusion. "I'm sure you can do it." Luna said before looking at me. "I better get you back I'm sure Scourge is on his way to the room." Luna said standing up. I stood up with her and we walked to the door. "Alia I'll meet you in the office and Cassidy let me know if anybody going to be here." Luna said before closing the door after us. As soon as the door closed I bent over in pain. I winced and groan as the pain in my stomach began to worsen. "What is it Ariel; what's wrong." Luna asked shifting down so she can see my face. "It's nothing really." I said wincing a little as I sat up again. I took Luna's hand and we walked down the hall really slowly. A blush formed on my face as I felt Luna staring at me. "Do you mind if I touch your stomach?" Luna asked. "I think I have a stomach virus; I've had it for a couple of weeks." I said quietly. Luna stopped me and began pressing on my stomach. "Hmm maybe your right I'll Scourge bring you to the infirmary tomorrow." Luna said. As soon as we got to the door an angry green face appeared. "We're have you been I've been looking all over for you!" Scourge said before snatching me up. "I went to see Caiden and talk to Luna about my sickness." I growled back. Scourges whole demeanor changed and he pushed me inside and closed the door after him. I sighed quietly and walked toward the bed only to see a white figure staring at me with a grin. "Well, well look who it is." The figure said. "What are you doing here?" I asked sitting on the bed. "Oh I was just spending some quality time with my man." The whole white figure said. "Well you can leave cat play times over." I said glaring at the other female. The stench of this room is making me sicker. I scrunched my face up in disgust. "The name is Chantelle and that is the smell of love making." Chantelle said licking her lips. Chantelle crawled to my side of the bed and placed her chest against my back. I could feel she was bare and Scourge was all over her. "It's a shame you don't like women I wouldn't mind sharing my man with you." Chantelle said licking my ear. I shivered in disgust. I pushed the female cat off me as she laughed. I felt her slide of the bed and picked up her scattered clothing. I could see her facing my way getting dressed. I turned my body away from her. "Don't you worry my dear I'll make sure Scourge takes good care of you." Chantelle said taking a seat right beside me. I growled quietly and started at the door. I felt a claw trail up cheek and soon I was facing purple eyes. "What happen to that scar I gave you." Chantelle hissed at me. I didn't respond to her. I heard the door open and a figure came in. "Chantelle walk Luna back to the infirmary." Scourge said eyeing me. "Any thing for you my lord." Chantelle said before licking my cheek again and whispered in my ear. "See you later dear." With that Chantelle rubbed her tail under my chin and strutted to the door. I shivered slightly and wiped my cheek. I sighed quietly as the door closed behind Chantelle. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Scourge asked with a angry looked. "What's wrong with me is not your problem and I'm sure I'll get over it." I said looking away from him. I felt a presence behind me but I didn't dare turn around. I felt a hand grab the back of my neck and force me face down on the bed. "Why can't you just be a good little girl and obey like everybody else; I'll stop being so rough with you." Scourge whispered in my ear. I felt his hand pull up my kimono. I growled and tried pushing him off. "You know last night was really special to me." Scourge said massaging my rump. I whined and tried moving him again. I could feel his fingers enter my body. "Why don't you just give in already." Scourge said nipping on my ear. "F-Fuck Y-You!" I managed to get out. I was soon flipped on my back. I looked up to see blue eyes staring right back at me with a sinister smile. "Gladly" Scourge said ripping my kimono right of my body.

-Hours and hours later-

Ariel's Pov

The sheets under us were to ripped to shreds and there were damp. The grip I had on the sheets loosened. My fur was damp and my eyes were red and puffy. There were deep claw marks on my breast and back side. I'm trying to catch my breath but I couldn't. This purple figure on top of me was not Scourge. He was a lot more vicious and violent and scary. My body was hurting and I could barely feel my legs. I was traumatized to the core. I have never seen a transformation so dangerous during sex. I heard some snoring on me and purple now to green. I sighed quietly and tried to move Scourges body off me but he was pinning on hand down and my thumb on my other hand was broken. He didn't even have the decency to leave out of my body. I just laid there in pain until my body starts healing.


End file.
